Lupin III Momswapped
by acerjoestar
Summary: in an alternate universe, Lupin III, Jigen, Goemon with the Crystal Gems are another group of gem's not like the original one. things are really getting interesting now.
1. Ch.1: Lupin and New Crystal Gems

A/N:I do not know old anything just takes place during part 5

atBeach City, Lupin was driving his Fiat to Temple.

Lupin was parkinghis Fiat at the Temple.

Lupin walking into the the Temple.

Hey, i'm back! Lupin said.

Lupin can look around it only saw Lapis.

yo what's up?Lapissaid to Lupin.

where exactly is everyone else? Lupin asked Lapis.

there on a mission somewhere.Lapis replied to Lupin.

I hope there's having some fun.Lupin said to Lapis.

finally Goemon, Jasper and Peridot came backmission.

I see you came back with the groceries..Jasper said to Lupin.

Actually I want to know how was your day? Lupin asked Jasper.

Actually was so epic! Peridot said to Lupin.

I see you got all the stuff. Goemon said to Lupin.

And I also found something else in the mail. Lupin said to them.

So what exactly is in the package? Peridot asked Lupin.

It's actually drugs. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Wait what did you say? Peridot said shock to Lupin.

Why in the world did you buy drugs? Lapis said to Lupin.

I heard about this information about something about Marco Polo... Lupin replied to Lapis.

What exactly is this thing about though? Jasper asked Lupin.

Actually there is somewhere to get inside Marco Polo, we do need a key. Lupin replied to Jasper.

You realize that exactly it's a website so how in the world are going to use the key to enter to website? Peridot said logically to Lupin.

Not an actual real key, a cyber key. Lupin replied to Peridot.

and where exactly would you find this cyber key?Jasper asked Lupin.

besides I know where exactly I could find the key to our cyber problem.Lupin replied toJasper.

I think I already know what our next job is. Lupin said.

I'll please don't tell me you have another thing in your mind.. Peridot said to Lupin.

actually we need you to hack the system just in case. Lupin said to Peridot.

Well I guess my gem technology can help you out.. Peridot replied to Lupin.

Lupin and Peridot got into the car and drove off.

So do you mind telling me where we going? Peridot said to Lupin.

Actually we're going to the place where are cyber key is. Lupin replied to Peridot.

And where exactly is that? Peridot asked Lupin.

You will find out where exactly a cyber key is.. Lupin replied to Peridot.

And where exactly is it? Peridot asked Lupin.

Lupin drove his Fiat to an unknown place, where does cyber key.

What in the world is this? Peridot asked Lupin.

It's called the twin towers. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Twin towers? all I see is one tower. Peridot said confused.

Actually the second tower is down beneath the ocean, and that exactly where we going to find our key. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Lupin drove his car into the building and park it.

Are you sure that's going to work? Peridot asked Lupin.

Trust me it will work. Lupin reply to Peridot.

Lupin put his gadget on his left side of his head.

These theif's are in the Shadow all is Right with the world. Lupin said to his gadget.

Lupin and Peridot walked past by the guards, and went into the elevator.

I have to admit that's a nice gadget that you got there. Peridot said to Lupin.

I know, and the key we're looking for is definitely inside deep inside the ocean. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Then why can we go down? Peridot asked Lupin.

Normally there's a lot of guards down there. So we have to go up there the easy way. Lupin said to Peridot.

Man I hope you're right about that. Peridot said to Lupin.

Actually we're going to dive down inside, in order to get through the fan. Lupin said to Peridot.

If I get cut and sheds by that fan you are so good as dead! Peridot threatened Lupin.

Lupin and Peridot were ready to dive down in to the fan without getting shredded by it.

Lupin and Peridot got inside of the facility.

What's with the getup? Peridot asked to Lupin.

After it's all about family. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Lupin and Peridot went to one of the cells where the cyber key.

Lupin walked in just in case while Peridot Stay back.

However girl came out from the shadows from the couch and walk towards Lupin.

why in the world is there a girl here? Peridot said confused.

Oh my dear Amy, it's been so long since I missed you. Lupin said to Ami.

You're not actually my dad. Ami replied to Lupin.

Ami began shooting at Lupin when he ran back to where Peridot was.

Do you want me to blast that Claude! Peridot said aggressive.

No but I think she is our key to get into Marco Polo. Lupin replied to Peridot.

To be continued...


	2. Ch2: a new member

In the security area.

Hello underworld, preaching to security notifying Intruders. Ami said to the computer.

In the security room.

the people were inside the camera room saw Lupin at 3rd and Peridot among side him.

What in the world?! Guard-one said.

Who the hell are They!?! how in the world did they get inside? Guard-two said confused.

The cell door the alarm went off.

How in the world did they know it was us? Peridot said confused.

Actually I know who actually gave it away. Lupin explained to Peridot and looking at Ami.

So I guess she really is the real deal. Peridot said.

What looks like I'll have to to apologize and tell her who we really are. Lupin said to Peridot.

What are you crazy!?! you know she will hit you if you come closer to her. Peridot said worried to Lupin.

I know, I know but I will reason. Lupin replied to Peridot.

*You're one crazy bastard..* Peridot whispered to herself.

Lupin walked and carefully without any hesitation to get to Ami.

Hey I'm really sorry about I'm her father. Lupin said to Ami.

Who cares I'm ready just to kill..you. Ami replied to Lupin.

Sure but exactly I did want to help you get out of this place. Lupin said to Ami.

And why is that. Ami said suspicious to Lupin.

because I'm a thief I can steal anything including a damsel in distress like you. Lupin explains to Ami.

Inside the elevator the guards came out getting ready to annihilate both Lupin and Peridot.

Peridot blasted one of the soldiers with her blast Cannon.

Lupin! you better hurry up I cannot last any longer. Peridot said worried.

Look how about a deal if I can help you get out of here. Lupin said to Ami.

You really actually mean it. Ami said to Lupin.

Peridot was still blasting some of the guards with her plasma cannon.

How man where is Jasper and lapis!?! when you need them. Peridot said concerned.

Considered a deal. Ami said to Lupin.

Well I guess that wasn't that hard. Lupin replied to Ami.

Lupin shakes Ami hand for the deal.

Hello underworld, shut off all security systems in this area. Ami said to the computer.

However the security went all haywire the the fire area begins sprinkling water and the guns begin to stop working.

That crazy buffoon actually did it. Peridot said impressed.

One of the guards was holding a grenade launcher.

however the sword came out of nowhere and cut every of the guards into pieces.

The three guards were actually Jasper, Lapis and Goemon.

Well looks like we missed one hell of a party. Jasper said.

Sorry for taking our time. Goemon said.

Oh sure you took your sweet ass time to get here. Peridot said to them.

What can I say. Lapis said to Peridot.

And also Jigen is actually waiting in the Fiat for you guys. Jasper said to them.

Good let's get out of here. Peridot replied to Jasper.

Lupin the 3rd and the rest of the Crystal Gems managed to escape the facility without getting .

When lupin park the car at the temple.

he heard an elephant's trumpet.

Why in the world did I hear an elephant? Peridot said confused.

When they were walk to the side of the temple, they saw in elephant with lion.

Okay who in the world got an elephant for pet? Lupin said confused.

To be continued...


End file.
